First Father's Day
by supergirl02
Summary: Tony and Gibbs celebrate thier first father's day! a/n: sorry it's posted late!


PROLOGUE:

**FIRST FATHER'S DAY**

_**SUMMARY: It's Tony and Gibbs first father's day! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: Don't own!**_

_**BETA: none this time…sorry! All mistakes are mine**_

_**WRITTEN FOR: all the father and father figures out there…here's to you! **_

_**A/N: Sorry it's late! I've had a hard time getting on the computer lately. Please read my other A/N at the end of the fic!! **_

**PROLOGUE:**

"Abs…Abs…" Tony glared at the Goth girl. "ABBY!"

Abby jumped and spun around, a hand on her heart, "Jeeze Tony; you about gave me a heart attack."

"I've been calling you for ever," Tony frowned.

Abby stared at the man in front of her, looking him up and down, her mind quickly going through the day and what the team had been up to. It was only when she allowed herself to search his eyes that she was it…fear and worry.

Abby ushered him into a seat, "What the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just…" Tony started.

"Don't lie to me Tony." Abby interrupted to scold. "I can see it in your eyes. What's the matter?"

"It's stupid," Tony replied a light blush creeping up his face.

Abby said nothing knowing that to do so now would cause Tony to completely shut down. Instead she grabbed her Caf-Pow, leaned against her table, and waited. She didn't have to wait long.

"It's our first father's day." Tony looked everywhere but at the woman in front of him who suddenly understood the problem.

"Never fear Tony," Abby grinned, spinning back to her computer, "we'll find something."

**OoOoOoOo**

Tony sat in Abby's lab, overlooking her work table with a look of wonderment on his face. "Are you sure it's gonna work?"

"Yes," Abby mumbled concentrating on the task at hand.

"You're sure it's not to…cheesy?" Tony worried.

"No," Abby's eyebrows furrowed together.

"I don't know Abs…" Tony started to pace.

"Tony," Abby fluffed out her cheeks, "stop. He's gonna love it; I promise."

Tony nodded but still looked worried. He sat back down and gave his friend a sheepish grin, "Sorry."

Abby grinned back at him and got back to work which is how McGee found them two hours later.

"What are you guys doing?"

"None of your business McGeek," Tony answered with a roll of his eyes.

"Be nice Tony," Abby scolded before turning to the other man, "I'm helping Tony make a father's day present."

"Cool," McGee peaked over Abby's shoulder, "What are you making?"

"It's a surprise," Abby nudged the man away.

"Yeah well, I have a surprise of my own." The man glanced at Tony.

"What kind of surprise?" Abby was wary.

"Gibbs is looking for Tony." McGee smirked as Tony shot out of his seat and dashed to the elevator.

He yelled over his shoulder, "I'll pick it up later; thanks Abs!"

Abby shook her head and got back to work.

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs rolled onto his back and sat bold up right, feeling eyes on him, "Tony?"

"You awake?" Tony gave him a cheeky grin.

Gibbs gave him a light slap on the back of the head, "No, I like to sleep like that."

"Oh ok then," Tony patted his hair down with a pout. "Can you please wake up soon?"

Gibbs got out of bed and ushered Tony out of his room, "I'll be down soon."

Gibbs was greeted with the scent of homemade waffles as he came into the hallway twenty minutes later. He smiled as he went into the kitchen. No one but Tony and Ducky knew that waffles were Gibbs one weakness.

Tony grinned bashfully as Gibbs gave him a one armed hug. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving," Gibbs assured him, taking the plate with the waffles into the dining room.

Gibbs sat watching Tony wondering what the younger man was up to. It was obvious from the way Tony's knees were bobbing to an invisible beat that he was nervous. Before he could ask Tony dashed out of his seat, throwing a 'be right back' over his shoulder.

Gibbs finished his waffle before taking the plates to the kitchen and starting to wash them. He waited patiently for his son to come back down.

**OoOoOoOo**

Gibbs had just entered the living room when Tony came back down and thrust a package with a card attached into his hands.

"Happy father's day," Tony enunciated every word looking into his dad's eyes.

Gibbs looked down at the present and back at his son when recognition in his eyes. Tony couldn't help the smirk that came to his face. "Forgot didn't you?"

"Maybe," Gibbs shrugged with a smile.

He sat down and put the gift in his lap. He opened the card first and looked at his fondly. It was a picture of a little boy's hand in his father's. It read: _Dad, I may not need you to hold my hand anymore, but I'll always need you to hold my heart._

Gibbs opened the card and read Tony's words carefully:

_Gibbs,_

_I didn't know what to get the man who seems to have everything already. I wanted to make this father's day special as it's our first and I hope I succeeded. I hope that I can someday give you half of what you gave me. You saved me dad and for that I will always be thankful. I heard somewhere that for every lost child there is an equally lost parent…it's a good thing we found each other! Happy father's day dad! _

_Your son,_

_Tony_

Gibbs swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked up and into the eyes of his boy. With a slight nod, he began to open the present. He watched out of the side of his eyes as Tony began to squirm.

Gibbs looked at the gift in his hand and looked at his son, "How…"

Tony blushed, "I made that when I was kid but I didn't have anyone to give it to; my father high standards for me even at that age. I don't want to know how Abby got yours. I know it's not much but I…"

Tony was cut off as Gibbs rushed to embrace him, "It's the best present I've ever gotten."

Tony blushed even more as his dad hung the gift up by the adoption papers. They stared at it for a moment before an idea came to Gibbs.

"How about we go see if Jim still has that boat and then we can come back and grill for supper?"

"Really?" Tony asked with a delighted grin.

"Go get ready," Gibbs urged him.

Tony dashed up the stairs while Gibbs went to get the fishing gear ready.

**OoOoOoOo**

Five minutes later Tony was waiting in the car while Gibbs ran back into the house to grab some bottles of water for them to put in the cooler they were taking. As he started to leave he looked back once again at the gift from Tony.

With a grin Gibbs got in the car with the image of a small hand print made years ago, engulfed in a bigger handprint made recently with the words '_To: my dad_' etched in clay.

Gibbs made a mental note to thank Abby for her help but for now he would spend the day with his son, celebrating their first father's day together.

_**A/N2: For all those reading "You'll Always Be Mine", I will be taking the story down and reposting it! I should have the first chapter up by this Friday! I'm simply trying to get another chapter written so you don't have to wait to long. My reason for this is because I lost my train of thought for what I have. I do apologize! **_


End file.
